Mulder and reyes rp 1
by Juliana Trastarr
Summary: i know this isnt a fanfiction.... but i still think parts are pretty damn funny. i am mulder.. my bff navana is reyes.. major points to whoever can figure out the symbolism! please r/r ((this is still being worked on... i'll upload more soon))
1. Cancerman

Reyes: Special Agent Monica Reyes walked carefully through a crowded DC street. Next to her walked Agent Mulder. The day had been long and all four 'X Files' agents had gone our for a drink (even though Dana hadn't drank anything but water and Mulder Doggett, and Reyes all only had one drink.). Her and Mulder had parked their cars right by each other.   
  
Mulder: Mulder walked next to Reyes, contemplating his life. Deep in thought, he left little regard for the people around him.  
  
Reyes: "So… Agent Mulder…" Reyes was trying to start conversation when suddenly she heard sirens passing down the street. Her head turned to see what was going on when the cars swiftly came to a stop only ten or so feet ahead of them. Behind them were two more. She reached to the badge in her pocket and her other hand was on her gun.  
  
Mulder: Mulder reached to pull out his badge, as his hand rested upon his gun. Slowly, he looked out of the corners of his eyes hoping to discover why the cops were there.  
  
Reyes: "Fox Mulder! Monica Reyes! Stop where you are!" Reyes stopped right where she was, following orders. "Do not try to run, we have you surrounded!"   
  
Mulder: Mulder raised his hands to his head, while looking around, trying to find a suspicious person or car. Everything looked normal I almost wished that… Suddenly, he saw him. A cloud of smoke, billowing above a black car with darkly tinted windows. Eyes were barely visible above the partially rolled up window. Mulder froze, catching the man's glare. Slowly, the man rolled down the window. A Morley was gracefully removed from his mouth as he blew the smoke out the window. Mulder tried to pry himself from his two captors. "Cancerman!" Almost free, he tried to run towards the car. The window rolled up, clouding the car with smoke as he drove away. 


	2. The ride to hell

Reyes: Already she was handcuffed and her gun was taken away. She had gotten no answer to her question and was getting rather annoyed. The two cops rushed after Mulder and shoved him down to the ground. Their rights were read. "What did we do?"  
  
Mulder: Mulder sat silently with a look of pure hatred upon his face  
  
Reyes: Extremely confused, Reyes watched as they pushed Mulder into the car in front of her. "Can you at least tell us what we did?"  
"You are being arrested for the murder of John Gillnets," one of the officers finally clued them in.  
"What?!" However her out burst was lost to her head being shoved into the car. The door slammed closed. Slightly distressed, she looked out the window.  
Over on the edge of the police barrier, she could see John Doggett and Dana Scully. John was flashing his badge to the police line and yelling as the denied both of them access. She would read on his lips: 'There's no way. Monica would never do that.'  
  
Mulder: "Scully!" Mulder screamed as he was shoved into the back of the police car. Scully gave him a look that was truly unforgettable. Her face went blank first, draining of all color and emotion. Her eyes screamed with the delicate balance of fear and agony. Slowly, Dana and John turned; jacket billowing behind them. They disappeared into the crowd. Invisible tears ran down Mulder's cheek as the police cars rode down the busy DC street.  
  
Reyes: "Did you hear that?!" She hated sitting in the back of a cop car. It didn't feel right. The frustration in her expression was like the blaze of a forest fire.  
  
Mulder: Mulder watched cars pass by, lights blended together in a frenzied chaos. His eyes went out of focus for a moment, an innocent light surrounded him… and it felt… like Scully. As quickly as his mood was lifted, it fell to a new low. The car stopped in front of the mouth to hell. "This is not happening."  
  
Reyes: "Alright… out." The cop pushed Reyes and Mulder out of the car and into a cell in the station.  
  
Mulder: Mulder allowed himself to be pushed inside the station, knowing that resistance was futile. Cold hands handled him roughly, yet his expression stayed the same. Monica's voice filled his ears, the night sky his eyes. 


	3. Midnight Black

Reyes: "What do you mean murder?!" Reyes was livid with anger. "I don't even know a John Gillnets!" It seemed her efforts were all but whispers in the dark, dark, night that seemed to drag on forever.  
"Miss Reyes, I would advise you not to say anything without a lawyer present," one of the cops was just trying to shut her up.  
"The FBI has evidence that I was working that day…"  
  
Mulder: "We have evidence that you were responsible for the murder of John Gillnets," a cop softly answered.  
"I want my phone call" Mulder said, voice completely void of emotion.  
  
Reyes: "How can you have evidence on a crime I didn't commit?" The cop gave her a frustrated look.  
"That's enough from both of you," he said as he pushed them both out of the questioning room and into a 'holding cell' in the back. Frustrated and fuming, Monica turned to Mulder.  
"What is this?!"  
  
Mulder: "It's a conspiracy… I saw the Cancerman. He was parked across the street when the police took us." Mulder calmly replied as the inquisitive and worried Agent Reyes. "But, for now, it seems we are stuck in here." Mulder sat at the far end of the harsh room, thinking about Scully. After a few minutes Mulder softly spoke to save him and Reyes from the screaming silence. "Agent Reyes, what if they think we did it?"  
  
Reyes: "How could they?" she seemed to be slipping with her steadfast hold on the edge in her voice. She slipped to the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her.  
  
Mulder: "Easy, the Cancerman's minions are everywhere. He knows us, he knows what to say." Mulder paused, returning his thoughts to Scully. "I don't think Scully would believe I did it. It's just her eyes, words cannot describe what I saw there.  
"Agent Reyes, what's your favorite color?"  
  
Reyes: "What?" she almost laughed. The spontaneity of the question caught her slightly off guard.  
  
Mulder: "Green, I like green. But you always seem to be a black or red person." Mulder thought for a second, staring off into space. "Did you know most people who commit murders like specific color, like Blood Red or Hunter Green?  
"Good thing you didn't say Midnight Black, huh?"  
  
Reyes: "Agent Mulder?" The expression on her face was not really puzzled, but more mocking.  
  
Mulder: Mulder smiled slyly, "How else are we going to pass the time?" A few seconds later, Mulder answered himself. "Share deep dark secrets? Personally, I prefer favorite colors."  
  
Reyes: "Well…" she smiled. "You were right about the red." Inside she agreed with him. They would need to find some way to keep themselves from thinking too much about the situation at hand. But…   
  
  
Mulder: "But what?" His voice softened to a whisper, as if he was aware he shouldn't of asked the question.  
  
Reyes: "Nothing," she smiled her uneasy smile and looked down at the floor. "Just thinking out loud again."  
  
Mulder: "Ok then" He returned her uneasy smile. The room was overflowing with silence.   
  
Reyes: "You know, Agent Mulder," she began again, her voice back to its normal tone. "I have a feeling that Agent Doggett may need you back in that office since Dana isn't going back." She looked down at the ring on her finger and began to spin it. "A skeptic can't run that office alone. And I think you would really help him." 


	4. Gum

Mulder: "That might be true.... but... I'm just not sure. I think you might be better for the job." Mulder was deep in thought. "Want a piece of gum?"  
  
Reyes: "Sure." She found herself thinking heavily on the subject of her and John. "I'm flattered you think I'd be better for the job, but I've never been one for actually making cases about the paranormal. I just look for them."  
  
Mulder: Mulder pulled out a package, filled with three types of gum. "Big Red, Juicy Fruit, or Spearmint" He grabbed a piece for himself. Big Red, it reminds me of Scully. Her hair... Even her personality. Always just the right amount of spicy skepticism. A serene smile softly creeped upon his face. Scully.  
  
Reyes: "Hum... Juicy Fruit." She just let her mind mingle with the earth for a little while as she leaned against the wall and sighed heavily.  
  
Mulder: "I like Juicy Fruit... But, too much of it makes me sick. Sometimes I can't even chew a whole stick of it without spitting it out."   
  
Reyes: "Hum. I just like it more than the minty tasting stuff. I don't know... Maybe it's left over from that damn orange gum." She laughed to herself. She was still trying to quit smoking, but the gum was just getting old.  
  
Mulder: "I don't see how anyone could like that orange shit" Mulder laughed softly. "I figured you were more of a patch person, that crappy orange taste, I am surprised you put up with it"  
  
Reyes: "So am I." Suddenly, she realized that she felt better just sitting here and laughing about gum. 


	5. Visitor

Mulder: Mulder laid upon the harsh stone floor, and laughed till he forgot what he was laughing about. Suddenly he stopped, and sat straight up. He focused himself entirely on the faint sound he had heard over his own laughter. Click. A faint breath. Click... Within an instant he knew what lay on the other side of the door. He knew there was no way to mistake what he was hearing and smelling. "Morelys", he whispered to Reyes, "Guess who came to visit us?"  
  
Reyes: Reyes came over and leaned low against the door as well. "The Cancerman?" Again she found herself wondering why the hell they were in here in the first place.  
  
Mulder: "Cancerman" Mulder solemnly repeated in scarcely above a whisper. "I knew he was behind this but, Why is he here? This must be bigger than we thought it was"  
  
Reyes: "Why would he pick out you and I?"  
  
Mulder: "I have absolutely no clue... I guess there is nothing we can do but sit and wait"  
  
Reyes: Heavily, she sighed. "This could ruin us," pointed out Reyes.  
  
Mulder: As Reyes and Mulder sat in dark, dank, silence the minutes passed by. Finally, the lock slid open, filling the room with the sound of metal against metal. 


End file.
